Modan Co.
Archaeologists before Cataclysm! History The Modan Company was created two years ago in Ironforge by Dr. Conan Ridgley, Jr. (Rijj), a veteran archaeologist and the son of another explorer. After the Third War, Ridgley joined an Explorer's League expedition that explored every end of Kalimdor. Ridgley found himself overwhelmed with the amount of opportunities he faced, so he formed a new crew that could pursue any obscure ambition they wanted. Initially, Modan Co missions were simple treasure hunts, but they quickly began a bigger objective. The first major find of the Modan Co was the lost Treasure of Arathor, which took a long investigation that lead to a vault in the Badlands. The Co has since been going on many daring (mis)adventures. In the beginning, Modan Co worked out of a small two story building in the Commons area of Ironforge. South Gate Outpost Modan Co operates out of South Gate Outpost, located in South-Eastern Dun Morogh between the former and Loch Modan. The building is rented by the Modan Co from the Mountain Guard and is funded by the Ironforge Senate. The first floor has two tables and is large enough for the numerous members of Modan Co. There are also crates by the door that are full of adventuring supplies, and up the stairs is commonly used as a place to sit. There is also a full kitchen, a book case, and a table used by Foreman Bimo. Up the stairs on the third floor is where Secretary Pamphile Melandros lives and also remains a popular meeting and cozy hang out for many members. Guild Meetings & Events 'Guild Meetings' Day: Tuesday Time: 8:00 pm server-time Location: South Gate Outpost, Dun Morogh. 'Guild Events' Day: Saturday Time: 8:00 pm server-time Location: To be discussed at each Tuesday meeting. Tenauri Ten-Tidings-To-Ye-Who-Prostrates-Before-The-Light-Auri (or "Tenauri" for short) is a relatively young Draenei born and raised into a secluded colony of zealots outside the Auchindoun region. While many of his neighbors and siblings trained to become fearsome warriors of the Light, Tenauri proved far too neurotic to be a decent fighter, instead taking comfort in food and books. A voracious appetite for knowledge (and other things as well) led him to run away from home and board the Exodar to take off for parts unknown, eventually landing on Azeroth with the rest of the Draenei on board. It was here that Tenauri began to study as a mage, the theoretical concepts behind spell casting appealing to him greatly. His neurotic tendencies made him dangerously incompetent at first, and after a teleportation mishap he found himself on another continent entirely, where he was aided by the Modan Company to help get back home. After further Mage training, however, Tenauri returned and applied for a job, and soon rose through the ranks to be the company's Chief of Research, it was sometime later that he was promoted to Chief Foreman. As his status increased, his fears slowly began to dissipate, and now he finds himself with an actual enjoyment of the danger and excitement that come with the job - though he'd be loath to admit it. Though he often speaks to others with an arrogant sarcasm, and tends to have a loudly pessimistic view of the world in general, Tenauri values his friends and co-workers of the Modan Company more than anything, and will soon be collecting his first degree from Dalaran University so that he may further help his Company with his magical and intellectual gifts. Foremen Bimo ((Coming soon.)) Carick James Livingston Carick James Livingston was born in the kingdom of Lordaeron. By age 8 the Knights of the Silver Hand had been formed and Carick was instantly enamored. He became an apprentice as soon as he could (and as soon as his parents would allow) and by his early twenties had been inducted as a Knight. Then Arthas burned Stratholme. This understandably upset Carick and it's no surprise that the death of Uther was too much for him. He fled for his life. He eventually ensconced himself as a drunkard in the Deepwater tavern in Menethil harbor. He would have stayed there had it not been for news of a military expedition to the a mysterious continent to the west. Carick decided this was better than stewing in a bar and joined up. This was how Carick joined Jaina Proudmoore on her expedition to Kalimdor. Carick fought with distinction and helped the good name of the Knights. But this was not what Carick took away from his experience. When he arrived in Kalimdor he felt something he had not felt since childhood. Awe. The diversity of the flora and fauna was something he had never seen. Moreover he saw the very rocks of the earth move. He had to know more and so Carick put down the title of paladin and took up the title of rockhound. While many may view this as a failing in his service to the Light, Carick does not see it that way. He though that the Light was in all things, so why would studying the earth be any less of a show of devotion. And so through his love of the earth Carick joined the Modan Co as an expert in geology. He has since used his talents in the dating of sites and taught a class during the company's Modan Camp. He now serves as a foreman, leading and protecting his fellow crew members on expeditions. He can usually be found either at his home in Old Town Stormwind or at the offices with a cup of coffee. Azshariel Evenbough Azshariel Evenbough is the daughter of a Kaldorei druid and a runaway daughter of Zin’Azshari’s Quel’dorei nobility. After her mother died in childbirth, her father raised her in Nighthaven until he was asked to enter the Emerald Dream. Without her father, she became willful and sullen. Prone to temper tantrums and outbursts, she was far from an ideal child, and family after family took her in for a short time only to shunt her along to the next. Her final foster family managed, somehow, to curb this behavior and help her start growing up. Under their care, Azshariel found that while she had neither the patience nor the intellect to be a successful student, she enjoyed wood-working. She worked hard at the craft until, like her foster-father, she was a skilled carpenter. Her work is still visible in some of the struts supporting the plank bridges in Nighthaven itself, and she helped build siege engines and defense structures during the War of the Shifting Sands. With the advent of humans some seven years ago, Azshariel travelled out to the eastern coast of Kalimdor to help build and repair ships. She learned Common from the sailors there, and still uses rather colorful turns of phrase in her everyday speech. Her adopted father sent her eastward to Stormwind to study human architecture and carpentry, and there she was introduced to the Modan Company and the study of Archaeology. After a year spent with the Company, she was promoted to the position of Chief Foreman by former Company leader Heinsoo Reynault. A year later, she willingly stepped down to the position of Foreman. Aildé Denhollow Aildé Morgaine Denhollow was born in Ironforge as the daughter of an Innkeeper and Wildhammer shaman. But, shortly after Aildé's second birthday-her father moved back to the Hinterlands. Her mother remarried a year later and moved the family out to Drisburg, Kul Tiras. Life in a coastal town filled with immigrants from Khaz Modan proved to be a happy one. Although she was not particularly studious, Aildé was an avid fisher and plagued with wanderlust. Shortly after becoming of age, her parents and siblings moved back to Ironforge while she relocated to Boralus. She thrived in the city's underbelly. Aildé ran into trouble with the law during her brief time as a grave robber. After landing several years in a dungeon, the Dwarf hopped on the next boat to Khaz Modan. She took odd jobs in Menethil Harbor and Ironforge, generally ranging from cooking, fishing and potion brewing. A few months after the Dark Portal opened a second time, Aildé found herself wandering in the Dwarven District of Stormwind. A flier about the Modan Company caught her eye. Although she had no experience with archaeology, she decided to seek out Rijj. Luckily for her, working for the Modan Co. has been a steady job. It also allowed her to clean up her act--joining the church as a novice priestess a year later. Illumyn Starsong Norimya Alura Darkmoon (a.k.a. Illumyn Aylin Starsong) was abandoned as a child and taken in by the Darkmoon Faire. She spent her childhood as a performer, becoming skilled in blade-throwing, dancing, singing, illusions and mind-tricks. When she was old enough, she set sail as a crew-member on a cargo ship. As it turned out, the goods were ill-gotten, and she was exposed to piracy. She became familiar with and fascinated by that lifestyle. As she grew, a thirst for knowledge and power overwhelmed her, and her life took a dangerous turn. She became greedy and vicious, doing terrible things for her own gain. The Priestesses of Elune decided to solve the problem by converting Norimya into a vessel of light by very non-traditional means. They had her killed and performed a ritual in order that she be reborn and trained as a Priestess. Illumyn Aylin Starsong was born and faithfully served at the Temple of the Moon-- for a while. Eventually, Illumyn learned of her past. There was a long struggle between her two selves, but she finally landed somewhere in the middle. She turned away from the church and became independent, doing her own studies in mind arts and healing, and once again taking to the seas. Somewhere along the way, she fell in love with Carvain Narina, a member of the Modan Company, and decided to put her various skills to use. She is "Chief of Support" for the Modan Co., basically a Jack of All Trades offering whatever support she can where needed. Master Sergeant Tess Boltbreaker Tess Boltbreaker (that's MASTER SERGEANT Tess Boltbreaker to you, Private) is the daughter of a Gnomeregan tinker and highly flammable pilot. Born within the walls of Gnomeregan, she was raised like any other gnome child at the time, trained in the ways of the tinker. She would listen to her father's war stories every night, but didn't think that there was any way they'd apply to her life safe within Gnomeregan. That all changed when the trogg invasions began. Her father's stories went from entertainment to inspiration, and she quickly joined the organizing defenses in their ultimately futile fight to keep the city. After the gnomes relocated to Ironforge, Boltbreaker signed on with the Gnomeregan Armed Services as quickly as she could to jump right back into the fray, and hasn't looked back since, finding her true calling in violence and yelling at people. While on a short shore leave in Stormwind city, she stumbled upon a flyer for a fledgling archeology team by the name of Modan Company. Thinking this would be a great way to see the world and earn some extra pay WITHOUT having to kill things, she sought out Dr. Conan Ridgely to offer her services. Oh how wrong she was about the killing part. Since joining the company, she's offered her military experience (and the squad under her command) numerous times for the Modan Co's benefit, and has recently been recognized for her efforts with a promotion to Foreman. Tiarath Stormaxe Tiarath Stormaxe is the daughter of Brody and Augie Stormaxe. Raised nomadically for most of her life, she was taught to shoot, skin and stuff anything on two or four legs. Upon the birth of her younger sister, Tiarath set off on her own, due to the fact that her parents only had a three person tent and she didn't want to put any undue pressure on them. She left with her meager possessions and an inquisitive worg cub she name Freki. When she left home, she joined with a mercenary company by the name of Bumblestump's Bombers. Hired on in the Eastern Kingdoms, she soon found herself in Kalimdor, where her skills in marksmanship and tracking led her to become leader of a sniper squad. Unfortunately, after a blown attack on Thunder Bluff, the company's employer grew disgruntled. This resulted in half of the Bombers being blown up. The other half were incarcerated. Tiarath managed to lead her squad to safety and lived in relative anonymity. However, anonymity does not pay well. Seeking employment, she ran across a member of Modan Company, interested in natural history her entire life, she decided to join. Since joining, she has offered a helping hand to those who need it and offered a bullet between the legs of those who threaten her co-workers. Since there, her wolf has gained the ability to speak and reason, sometimes much to Tiarath's chagrin. She has also wed Johara Swiftforge. Bringing a bit of her leadership from her days as squad captain, she was promoted to Foreman for her willingness to help, not necessarily for her willingness to shoot people in the nethers. Bairlor Bairlor (last name long forgotten: "Too much o' a hassle, y'know?)was born in Moonbrook, Westfall, when the Defias first started to form. The rising gang threat, and the sixth drought and eight plague, finally made him realize he needed to leave. When a younger Budd Nedreck came to Moonbrook he took a teenager Bairlor into his camp. Adventure was galore for Bairlor and he lived every persons inner-dream. When Budd eventually fell psychologically ill at Zul'aman, the camp turned it's attention less from adventure and sight-seeing towards slavery. Bairlor detested this kind of work and left the crew to join his old home in the Northrend front: Westfall Brigade. He served as a scout for the army for some time until he was positioned in Amberpine Lodge, Grizzly Hills, to make friends with the locals. Bairlor, in an effort to mingle, learned the ways of a hunter and trapper and fell in love with the wild. Soon after he left the army life and became a full-time trapper in the northern hills. He eventually took a large, native bear companion: Molly, who has remained by his side constantly ever since. During a trip into town to sell furs and meats Bairlor chanced upon a man announcing the recruitment of an archaeology group: Modan Co. While Bairlor normally wouldn't have cared much he thought of how much he loved exploring, and how the world had a whole past people still were trying to discover. The idea intrigued him and he signed up soon afterward and joined. Though his attendance at guild meetings has been limited due to a rule excluding pets from it, Bairlor has constantly assisted in anyway he can through quick thinking and his immense knowledge of wildlife. Recently, Bairlor befriended Yogi Woolybrush of the Explorer's League and greatly assisted him with an excavation in Tanaris. Little did Bairlor know, Yogi was a senate official who was so impressed with Bairlor he sent in request for Bairlor's promotion to Foremen without Tenauri's permission. Although Bairlor was only in the company a short time before his sudden promotion, he has done everything he can to make the company a better place for him, everyone, and pets. Julius Bogwood Captain Julius Bogwood was born sometime, somewhere in Kul Tiras to two parents who nobody cares to remember. He was a swashbuckler before slowing down and becoming a privateer for Stormwind City. He doesn't fancy himself as being good with animals at all, but has a good trigger finger and a better slashing wrist. Before joining Modan Company, Bogwood was a privateer for Stormwind, his last mission being to bring SI:7 agents in Gilneas. There, he was arrested due to the actions of members of his crew, and imprisoned. Not too long afterward, Gilneas shut it's borders, and no diplomat was ever able to discuss his release. Bogwood brings his ability to lead a crew, his fighting abilities, and his keen ability to keep cool under pressure. He is a Chief Foreman largely due to Ironforge Senate meddling, promoted more for being afflicted by the Worgen Curse rather than his renown as a captain. He has not been in the company long, but very much intends to stay. Former Chief Foremen Dr. Conan Ridgley, Jr. Heinsoo Reynault Former Foremen Dame Tephra Abigail Stonehallow- Holy Paladin, former Chief of Lawbringing. Tephra was hired for her political and financial expertise, as well as her intense understanding of the Holy Light and ability to utilize that magic effectively. Her major accomplishment among the Modan Company was aiding in the obtaining of the grant for the first big office move. After being kidnapped and interrogated by the Dark Iron dwarves, Tephra lost her sight and sometime later, after the fall of the Lich King, she retired to Ironforge where she lives today. She is now a contact to the Modan Co when ever legal or empirical issues arise. Her daughter, Sillica Stonehallow, is still an archaeologist in Bael Modan. Szndri Nicholas Myr- Retribution Paladin, former Company Disciplinary Officer. Szndri was one of many first hires to the Modan Co. He played a major part in aiding Rijj, when the Company first formed, with combat training and management. Later in his career he committed several highly violent crimes which lead to a self-imposed redemption ritual that ultimatly resulted in death. Specifically, from self inflicted starvation and dehydration. Seven months following, he returned as a Death Knight under the Lich King and now serves the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Amataa- Shaman, researcher and foreman for the Modan Co. She has since left her position for personal reasons. Kylea- Kylea's devotion to the safety and well-being of her coworkers and hunger for the unknown brought her to her position in the Company. Though her attentions have been increasingly pulled towards her Seer training that same care and affection for other members remains. ((Though, there was no IC reason, Kylea's player has left Modan Co to assist in beginning her own guild.)) Guild Ranks Chief Foreman (Guild Master) *Coordination of weekly meetings, weekly expeditions (RP events), and guild storylines/storyarcs. *Networking with other roleplay guilds on the server. *Maintaining a clean, drama-free, fair perspective on all guild matters and keeping the guild's reputation clean. *Recruiting and interviewing new members. Captain (Honorary Rank) *Former guild masters who choose IC to retire without OOC withdrawal from the guild; *Guild officers who go on hiatus; *Any similar circumstances as decided upon by the Chief Foreman and Foremen. ((This rank has no particular duties or responsibilities. It also has no special privileges. No authenticator required; guild bank access limited accordingly.)) Foreman (Guild Officer) *Aiding in coordination of weekly meetings, roleplay events, and guild storylines/storyarcs. *Coordinating smaller in-guild roleplay events by request of other guild members. *Aiding in networking with other roleplay guilds on the server. *Maintaining a fair, compassionate, and drama-free attitude towards all guild members and keeping the guild's reputation clean. *Recruiting and interviewing new members. ((This rank must have authenticators attached to their accounts. Once proof of possession has been shown, Wardens and all above ranks recieve extended guild bank access and greater withdrawal privileges.)) Warden (Veteran Member) *Maintaining a fair, compassionate, and friendly attitude towards guild members and officers. *Keeping the reputation of the guild clean. *Maintaining a basic working knowledge of Warcraft lore. *Must be able to keep IC dealings and OOC dealings separate. ((This rank, and all ranks above it, must have authenticators attached to their accounts. Once proof of possession has been shown, Wardens and all above ranks receive extended guild bank access and greater withdrawal privileges.)) Crewmember (Guild Member) *Same as Wardens (see above). ((This rank is the default rank for all guild members who are present regularly at weekly meetings and events. If a guild member at this rank can show proof of authenticator purchase, he or she will receive immediate promotion to Warden.)) Intern (Guild Newbie) *Same as Wardens and Crewmembers (see above). ((This rank is for all members who have filled out an application and received an IC interview and invitation to join the Company.)) Temp (OOC Member) *Same as Wardens, Crewmembers, and Interns (see IC Ranks). *Inactive members (all members of Warden rank and below who have been inactive for one month); *Alts who do not wish to join the Company IC; *Members who have filed an application and received an OOC invitation to join the Company, but have not yet been given an IC interview and invitation; *Members who, for character-related reasons, have agreed to be divested of rank IC. Out of Character Information Hello and Welcome! Thank you for you interest in Modan Company! Here's some basic information you'll need to know before you sign up: You can simply contact the Chief Foreman, Tenauri or any of the five foreman (Bimo, Tiarath, Boltbreaker, Bailror, Bogwood, Azshariel, Carick, Aildé or Illumyn) to answer any interview and forum questions. The guild forum website can be found here. This is where you can view our in-character boards, as well as out-of-character ones including a place to submit your application! First you have to create a profile on the forum or sign on as a guest. This is simply so you are able to post onto the Application forum. After that, simply copying and pasting it with your in-character profile will complete the first step to becoming a new Modan Co member! Please continue to check back from time to time to schedule an interview with a Foreman or the Chief as often as possible! You will get a return post about scheduling an in-character interview on the forum as soon as it is seen by a Foreman or the Chief! The forums also include several out-of-character discussions on basic roleplay etiquette for the new roleplayer. Modan Co will never turn away any new roleplayers and will always encourage character expansion and is equal opportunity to all classes, all levels. Modan Co was created June 24, 2008 and has seen three Chief Foremen as well as several foremen! Thank you for visiting our wiki page and do not hesitate to contact us. Category:Alliance Guild Category:Dwarf Category:Gnome